


Put your Hands Up (For the King)

by bagwet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I am so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, and wants him to feel good always, holy fuck this is like 2k of pure smut, jinyoung really loves jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagwet/pseuds/bagwet
Summary: unrevised and wrote this in one go so I apologize for typos and syntax errors~





	Put your Hands Up (For the King)

**Author's Note:**

> unrevised and wrote this in one go so I apologize for typos and syntax errors~

 

 

Breathy whimpers are pushed out from Jackson's lungs, slipping through his slick and reddened lips as he's pushed against the wall easily, manhandled like a ragdoll. His knees feel weak at the feeling of plump lips travelling all over his body, trailing from the sensitive spot on his neck, the soft petal-like lips never lifting off his body as it draws the most sinful patterns all along the sensitive skin. Jackson feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as Jinyoung latches on the spot just below the corner of his jaw, perfect teeth nipping at the once unblemished skin, sucking a deep mix of red and purple bruise, a pretty contrast to the sliver of golden skin and the flush travelling from his chest all the way to his cheeks.

 

His skin feels alight, nerve endings sending messages of burning sensations to his brain where Jinyoung is gripping his slim waist tightly. He senses soft fingers lifting the soft cotton that's dressing him higher, and higher still, leaving more and more skin on skin contact. His body screams in delight when he feels short, trimmed nails, digging into his soft flesh when feels Jinyoung slowly his sense of control; pushing their bodies impossibly closer, the sharp intakes of breath he takes in between the short interludes of their kisses--wet, teeth clicking against each others' and so irresistibly  _good_ , and the rushed urgency of it all. Jackson's body sags against the door he's propped up against when he feels the thick part of Jinyoung's thigh dig into his crotch, head lolling back as a shiver runs through the entirety of his body. The rise and fall of Jackson's chest hastens, heavy breaths loud in his own ears, skin on fire, and knees weak. Jinyoung's lips, his hands, fingers, his body is everywhere. Draping himself over the shorter man, encompassing him and making him feel all the smaller. Mind hazy, only thoughts of Jinyoung drifting to and fro the very ends of his mind. All he can think is Jinyoung, jinyoung,  _Jinyoungjinyoung-_

 

 

"I'm here. I'm here Jackson-ah." He's snapped from his slight trance at the sound of the deep voice directly spoken into his ear, grounding and smooth. Thick with lust, warm and sweet to his ears just like honey, viscous and filling every crevice of his mind. Wants to hear Jinyoung say his name clouded with want over and over again, forever. 

 

He can't help but whimper, a stream of nonsense spilling from his raw bitten lips. Pleas, demands, whimpers of the other's name and other indistinct choppy sentences tumble out one after the other. A sob gets stuck on his throat when he feels the hand on his waist trail itself all the way up to his sensitive nipple, a sharp pinch causing him to choke on his words.

 

"Tell me what you want, baby." Jinyoung whispers. Momentarily pulling away, just enough to look Jackson in the eyes. His stare sharp, unyielding, full of promises to please the latter in every way he can.

Jackson's eyes flutter shut, unable to hold the intense eye contact any longer. His thoughts unintelligible, overwhelmed and needy, he replies back in a hushed tone:

 

"You. Want you." He swallows. "Always want you."

 

It's vague, but it seems to do the trick for Jinyoung as he quickly presses their lips back together, more aggressive than the last. One hand grips his jaw in a tight hold, manipulating his head to tilt back when he pulls away. A slim string of saliva connects their lips together. Jackson's eyes feel unfocused as he tries to stare at the beautiful man before him. Jinyoung seems to be studying his face, eyes slowly tracing his features, absorbing every little detail before pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of Jackson's nose. A small, soft touch that's completely contradictory to everything they've done. Jinyoung seems to smile in the way Jackson seems stunned, breathless just by the simple soft press of his lips to his nose.

Jinyoung tugs Jackson away from the door. Jackson lags, feels like his body is moving faster than his mind is. His mind is running in slow motion as if wanting to slow down time, cherish and remember every little action Jinyoung does. Whereas his body is moving fast, wanting to trace and feel Jinyoung's warming skin under the tips of his fingers as fast and as soon as possible.

They strip each other of their clothes quickly--albeit not so much efficiently, hands pulling at the edges of the other's shirt impatiently, elbows stuck, heads tangled in the hole for it in their shared hasty movements. Jackson hears Jinyoung's laugh rings through the dark and empty room when he has difficulty in freeing his head from his shirt, embarrassed and subdued, he leaves his hands up stuck in the air and trapped in the small armholes. Soon, he feels gentle hands freeing him. The cloth slides over his head and the scene revealed to him simply takes his breath away.

Before him stands one shirtless Jinyoung, tummy toned and milky skin reflecting the soft glow of the moon, making him look intangibly beautiful. His jeans are unzipped, but not pulled down, revealing a sliver of his boxers that peak through the waistband of his jeans and the small opening of the unzipped jeans. He looks unbearably gorgeous, raven hair messy and mussed from when Jackson repeatedly dragged his fingers through the soft locks, pillowy lips a hot and deep pink, his eyes shimmering with what seems like mischief and excitement and Jackson feels a rush in him seeing the rosy flush colouring the latter's pale skin. Jinyoung tilts his head as he takes a seat on the soft bed, springs groaning slightly in dismay when he slightly bounces on the bed from impact. 

Jackson feels his feet quickly padding on their own on the carpeted floor, long strides before stopping before Jinyoung. He languidly tugs his pants down mid-thigh before kicking it the rest of the way off. A surge of excitement rushes through his veins when he looks down at Jinyoung, the want in his eyes reflected in the dark eyes staring back up at him. One of Jinyoung's hand rests on his hip, thumb tracing his hip bone back and forth, catching on the waistband of his boxers. Tongue darting out quickly to wet his lips. The small act sensual and fills Jackson with confidence, seeing how much Jinyoung wants him. Slowly, he presses a hand against Jinyoung's shoulder and unhurriedly pushes him down until Jinyoung's back is pressed against the comforter below them. Jackson sits comfortably on his lap, thighs bracketing Jinyoung's own, crotches brushing against each others' causing shaky breaths and little movements--in hopes to brush their hardening selves together again.

Scooching up on Jinyoung's lap to get more comfortable, he grounds his hips down onto Jinyoung's and watches with half lidded eyes the way the irresistible man below him throws his head back with a low groan at the delicious friction. He leans down to capture those soft lips, pressing them together incessantly, tongues exploring each others' mouths with so much vigour as if it were their first time and not what seems like their thousandth time being together. He lets himself indulge in the heated kisses, the firm grinds of hips--the strong grip of Jinyoung's hands on his ass when he grounds up and pushes Jackson's crotch down towards his, 

Half-heartedly, Jackson pulls away, but not before stealing a quick peck off the lusciously irresistible lips again. He holds Jinyoung's eye contact, focused on him and only him as he drags his lips down from his body, tongue lapping up the pebbled nipple before taking the dusty pink bud between his teeth and sucking. A hiss escapes Jinyoung's lips, hand darting out to grip the soft threads of Jackson's hair. Eyes wild with lust, pupils dilated as he stares down at him unwaveringly, bottom lip taken between his teeth in anticipation. Jackson simply flicks his tongue against the nipple in one, quick stroke before making his way lower his body. Sucking hickies here and there, wanting to leave his mark.

When Jackson reaches the soft trail of hair leading down under his boxers, he feels Jinyoung's fingers in his hair twitch, and he attempts to hide his excited smirk by burrowing his face into Jinyoung's hipbone. It does nothing to appease the excitement drumming through Jinyoung's bones, fingers flexing and relaxing in elder's hair, wanting so bad to push him where he needs him the most, but also loving the way he's being teased. Soon enough, his boxers are slowly being peeled off. Jinyoung's eyes flutter watching and feeling Jackson mouth at his evident bulge as he pulls down the sides of his boxers excruciatingly slowly. He brings his other unoccupied hand to his mouth, biting at the knuckle to try and muffle his growl when Jackson drags his tongue across his covered length. Finally, his length is freed. Hard, flushed and leaking as it makes streaks of precome all over the soft pudge of his tummy. Jackson wastes no time in getting his mouth and hands back on it. Jackson holds it upright as he takes a long, slow drag from the base to the head with his hot, teasing tongue before giving tiny little kitten licks that elicit whimpers from Jinyoung's mouth before finally taking the heated member in his mouth in one stroke. Lips settled at the base of his cock. The heat that encompasses Jinyoung so sudden and so,  _so_ hot, that his leg kicks out in shock. Mouth dropping open in a silent moan. Hand tightening painfully, tugging at the roots of Jackson's hair. The pressure on the back of Jackson's head makes him moan, loving the feeling of Jinyoung losing some semblance of his control.

The moan shakes Jinyoung's body, the vibrations a pleasant sensation all around his cock, in Jackson's mouth. His hips jerk up.

 

"F-fuck! Jackson--" Jackson gags slightly at the intrusion, but doesn't pull off. Simply continues to suck, letting his tongue flick the underneath of his cock, teasing the prominent vein before dragging his lips in a tight suction all the way back to his head. Pulling off to lick at the head, drag his warm and slick tongue down the sides before taking him deep in his throat again. Up and down, up and down; again and again.

Jinyoung feels heat brewing the pit of his bel. His cock slick with spit and so is Jackson's chin.

He begrudgingly tugs Jackson's head away from him, his lips detaching from his slick length with a wet and resounding  _'pop!'_. His eyes flit over Jackson's features, focusing on the irritated red of his lips, slick with spit and his precome. He offhandedly thinks about how he could get used to this view, wouldn't mind seeing Jackson doped up on lust and want concentrated on him, all for him. He shoots up in an up right position, now sitting on the bed, before he pulls Jackson up by the grip on his hair. Before Jackson can topple overtop him, Jinyoung quickly flips them, a surprised gasp escaping Jackson's lips when his back hits the soft bed with a muted  _thump._

Jackson blinks blearily up at Jinyoung who simply smirks crookedly at him, eyes swirling with mischief and dark promise.

 

"My turn." 

 

Jackson could only gasp as he feels Jinyoung grasp his neglected cock, grasping him through the soft material of his boxers. Head swimming already with pleasure just from the simple touch of a hand on his length through his clothes. He barely registers Jinyoung pressing his lips against his, whispering the words  _'up, up, up'_ onto his lips. Jackson quickly scrambles up on the bed, Jinyoung quick to follow. Jackson's so lost in the feeling of Jinyoung's lips against his that he doesn't feel one of Jinyoung's hands scrambling beside his head, in search for the lube hidden in the array of pillows decorating the bed.

Jackson, however,  _does_ register the feeling of a singular cold, slicked up finger nudging at his entrance. He tenses up at the sudden intrusion before settling down, relaxing and melting against the feeling of Jinyoung's finger slowly pressing into him. He moans lewdly, inhibition thrown into the wind, uncaring if anyone can hear them. Wants Jinyoung to hear him, loud and unabashed, pleasured all from Jinyoung. Wants to show Jinyoung just how  _good amazing great_ he feels, how amazing Jinyoung never fails to make him feel. 

Jinyoung works him up to three fingers, twisting and crooking them just right, the way only Jinyoung knows how to have Jackson's thighs shaking and have him begging in a broken voice.

 

"J-Jinyoungie,  _please._ Please fuck me already."

 

Who is Jinyoung to say no to that?

He delicately slips his fingers out from him, gentle and careful in making sure he doesn't hurt or discomfort his baby. He slicks himself up all the while looking at Jackson. The shorter flushes, the tips of his ears going a deep red. Embarrassed from how desperate he is, Jackson throws an arm over his eyes. Which sparks an idea in Jinyoung.

One of Jinyoung's hands grab the wrist of the hand covering Jackson's eyes, pulling it off, forcing Jackson to look at the man above him. Jackson is breathless, filled with want, flushed with need and squirming with arousal. Heat licks at the pit of Jinyoung's belly seeing his Jackson like this, debauched and desperate for his cock. 

 "Put your hands up." Jinyoung says in a breathless tone, breath taken away in the way Jackson reacts almost immediately. Ready to please and listen, wanting to be a good boy. And Jinyoung he tells him.

 

"Good boy." 

 

Jackson whimpers, eyes glued to Jinyoung's. Waiting patiently for his next move. 

Jinyoung leans in. And kisses him nice and slow.

Their lips meld together, tongues flicking over lips before slipping--tasting, exploring. The two of them refusing to part away from each other until absolutely necessary. Panting, gasping against each others' lips, warm breath somehow cool on their burning lips as they exhale heavily in trying to catch their breath before pressing their lips together incessantly again. And the cycle repeats.

Until Jackson pulls away in a swift move, a sharp gasp pulled from his lungs as Jinyoung slowly pushes the head of his cock in. Jackson whimpers helplessly at the long awaited intrusion, whereas Jinyoung holds his breath--trying his damnedest not to push himself all the way in, to the hilt, in one quick stroke. Always wanting to put Jackson's comfort and pleasure first. Jackson's chest rises and falls in a quick rhythm, trying to relax himself to make the intrusion more seamless. When Jinyoung is finally settled all the way in, hips flush against the back of Jackson's thighs that he's holding up, making him wrap the thick legs around him. Jinyoung tries to distract Jackson from the discomfort in peppering him in sweet kisses, whispering in his ear what a good boy he is for him, promising him that he's gonna make him feel so good. It takes a few, small and slow thrusts before Jackson's whimpering out in need. Telling Jinyoung in a broken voice that he's ready, that he wants him to take him, to wreck him. 

Jinyoung sits up straighter, using one hand (as the other was still firmly gripping Jackson's two wrists) to pull Jackson's legs up higher and tighter around his waist. Firmly planting his feet o the bed, Jinyoung buries his head in the crook of Jackson's head before drawing back and slamming back into him in one strong, powerful thrust. Jackson lets out a broken yell, whimpering incoherently as he clenches his hands powerlessly in Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung does it again and again and  _again,_ leaving Jackson drowning in a state of euphoric pleasure. Brain clouded with pleasure as each thrust seems to always hit his prostate dead on, punching out gasps and whimpers every single time. He can feel the place where Jinyoung meets the back of his thigh beginning to redden and heat up from the repeated slapping of hip. Flames are eating him up alive, each thrust another match thrown into the flame, igniting it until it overcomes all his senses and leaving him a broken mess, completely ravished from pleasure.

 

"Oh fuck, baby, feel so good. So good around me." Jinyoung groans into Jackson's ear. He sounds wrecked, the sound of his voice alone making Jackson's cock twitch. Still untouched as it sits on his stomach, completely ignored as it weeps the translucent liquid all over his tummy in a deliciously powerless and broken sight.

Jinyoung lets go of Jackson's hands just to grab him by the hips, twisting him around--without pulling out his member from him--so Jackson's resting on his hands and knees. Jackson thrashes at the feeling of Jinyoung's cock rubbing against his walls, doing a 180 degree turn in him, the feeling like gasoline thrown into the fire that is his pleasure. He lets out a loud, broken sob. His walls tightening causing Jinyoung to double over, his chest pressed solidly against his strong, muscled back. Jinyoung lets out a sound as if he were punched in the stomach from the sudden pressure hugging his cock, warmth massaging him, making him squeeze his eyes shut. His hands clutching desperately at Jackson's hips.

When he reopens them, his eyes are stuck to the way his cock disappears and reappears, burying himself in Jackson. Watching intently the way Jackson absolute swallows him, and in an act of deliriousness, he removes one hand from his hips. Trailing it to grab at his cheeks, pulling it to the side to get a clearer view of him sliding into Jackson so  _smoothly_ and so, so fucking hotly. He squeezes the full, toned cheeks before pulling away for only an instant before it's back, with a harsh and resounding  _'smack'_.

Jackson lets out a broken scream, but muffles himself by biting into the feathery pillows, tears dotting his eyes from the blurry line between pleasure and pain. Jinyoung does it again and again, and again. Watching with rapt fascination the way the red, hot imprint of his hand begins to take form in the skin of Jackson's ass. Mesmerized by the image before him, he does it repeatedly four more times before his hand settles back on Jackson's hip. Thrusting madly, mercilessly into Jackson.

All Jackson can do is clutch onto the comforter for dear life as Jinyoung seems to be trying thrust  _through_ him. His breath is punched out of him with every thrust Jinyoung cants into him. Dazedly, Jackson scrambles for one of Jinyoung's hands that's clutching at his hips so hard that there's surely to be a bruise there tomorrow, but he doesn't mind. He likes the way it looks on him, how Jinyoung's fingers fit perfectly into the purpling bruises on his hips, marking him as his.

Jackson clutches at Jinyoung's hand, tugging it off his hips and leading it to his sensitive, red and untouched cock.

"Please," Jackson sobs, "touch me. Please make me come." And he just sounds so broken, so  _needy_ that there is no way Jinyoung could have ever said no.

Jinyoung wraps a loose hand around Jackson's cock and Jackson jerks in his hand, a loud and pleased moan ripping through his throat. He starts jacking him off, quicker and quicker as he can feel his own climax approaching. 

It takes him one, two--three more quick flicks of the wrist before Jackson's seizing up and coming in long spurts, decorating his tummy as it flexes and relaxes, dirtying the sheets below him. The heat brewing in Jinyoung's belly is absolutely unbearable as he listens to Jackson's wrecked moans and sobs. He can hear Jackson slurring praise for Jinyoung mindlessly-- _so good Jinyoungie. You always make me feel so good_ , he can see the shiver down Jackson's spine with every thrust and he can feel the way Jackson is positively bathing in the aftershock and euphoria from slight overstimulation.

He can feel his peak coming, his heart beating quickly from all the physical exertion and excitement thrumming through his veins as he feels himself nearing to the edge. His blood pumps loudly in his ears as his thrusts begin to lose rhythm, jerky and hard and so fucking good. Despite from feeling like his hold head has been submerged underwater, something clear as day, cuts through the fog of pleasure.

 

"Come in me Jinyoungie, please. Wanna feel it." It's a quiet whisper, but Jinyoung's ears have always been attuned to hear Jackson no matter what, to make sure he's always listened to.

And he's listening right now.

Jackson keeps clenching around him, repeatedly, tightly. Bounces back to him, actively fucking himself onto Jinyoung's cock all the while thanking him for always always always making him feel so good.

Jinyoung feels his toes tingle, heat spread throughout his body blindingly before he thrusts one last final time in Jackson with a choked, choppy gasp. Hips stuttering, as he feels hot white pleasure course through his body, leaving him a twitching and shaking. Rendering him into a boneless puddle, incapable of doing anything except thinking ' _Jackson Jackson Jackson'_. He starts to move his hips, thrusting only slightly to ride out his orgasm, letting the shivers roll off his back as he presses gentle kisses all along the length of Jackson's spine.

When he pulls out, he lays down, pressed tightly against Jackson's side. But that's not enough, not close enough. So he snakes an arm around Jackson's waist, pulling him closer until Jackson's draped over Jinyoung's chest. Head pressed against the left side of his chest, hearing Jinyoung's heartbeat slow down against his ear to a steady pace, he gives butterfly kisses to every part of the younger man below him that he can reach. Jinyoung sighs contently, a hand raking through Jackson's hair. Both of them revelling in the post coital bliss, warm and soft, glowing with love for one another.

Sex is great, it's fucking  _amazing._

But Jinyoung thinks that this is better. When they're both boneless, relaxed and indulging themselves in each others' warm body heat. With Jackson sedated, burrowing his head into Jinyoung's chest and breathing in deeply his comforting scent, there's nothing quite like this. This soft moment, this intimate and quiet instance where the love is silent--unspoken--but ever so present. Nothing else matters, just as long as Jinyoung's pressed against his boy, in any way, he'll be content. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt: @jinsseuns :D


End file.
